Sentiments of Seventh Year
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: [Part III] It's the beginning of the end...and Sirius is already causing trouble! Read as the Marauder's last year unfolds the romance, the mischief, the scandals of Hogwarts as the MWPP era comes to an end...
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Harry Potter and that's why I have chosen to write this story

SLASH WARNING - But, I advise you to read it anyway and flame my ass as you please...I love reviews _that_ much!

Viewing Guide

"Normal" is used throughout from normal dialogue and narration, and functions as "Italics" in a flashback scene  
"_Italics_" denotes emphasis, characters' inner thoughts, or at a length, a flashback scene  
"**Bold**" signifies strong emotion or additional emphasis  
"Underline" is used very rarely in the actual fic body and signifies titles or notes

* * *

_Sentiments of Seventh Year_

**Part I**

Pretty Padfoot, Miffed Moony

The scent of autumn was flush in the air, pervading the throngs of students standing on Platform 9 ¾. A dark-haired boy, standing apart from the crowd, breathed in the spicy aroma and sighed deeply, fluttering his long eyelashes as he did so. Nearby, a giggling group of third-year girls swooned; the boy smirked.

He walked right past the wide-eyed girls, swaying his hips and winking as he swung his long black hair over his shoulder. The girls could hardly stand it, charmed by and lusting after the older boy, beyond belief. With a grin of satisfaction and a final look at the girls, he descended slowly upon an unsuspecting boy, copper-colored eyes seized up in a worn novel he was reading. He enveloped the other boy in his arms, running his hands down his back before tilting his head back to kiss him.

The boy dropped his book quietly andgazed deeply into his friend's eyes, causing them to crinkle withdelight. A faint blush stained the pallid cheeks of the ensnared boy, before his pursuer leaned in and kissed him. Lips met briefly, teasing and pressing for more. The first let his tongue slide across his friend's lower lip. The other boy shivered and parted his lips, as though inviting his friend farther, and closer. He accepted the subtle invite, and met, tongues clashing, in the other boy's eager mouth. They finally parted, breathing heavily and still entwined.

"Ohh…Sirius, you taste so good…"

"Do I?"

The smiling boy licked his lips, as though verifying his earlier claim. Grinning, he pulled closer to the boy named Sirius.

"Yes…definitely. But, I have a question…?"

"What is it?"

"Was this, er, encounter, a result of your suppressed passion…" he snickered at this, "…or were you just throwing your new fan club a curve ball?"

"Ah but both, Remus dear," the said Remus frowned good naturedly at this "both."

"Yeah, right and I'm going to be the Minster of Magic."

"You never know…"

"Sirius…"

"Well, really…both. I've missed you very much **and** I needed to give the new recruits to the 'Devoted Sirius Stalkers' Club an, erm, initiation test?"

"Sure Sirius…"

"Hey…looky there! One of them fainted!"

"Sirius! That's serious!"

"Another one? Where? I'll kill him…thinking he can steal my name…"

Sirius was apparently quite sincere in his insanity and Remus threw his arms up in exasperation, completely giving up the sliver of hope that maybe now that they were in their seventh year, Sirius would be able to hold a halfway-intelligent conversation.

"Oh well," thought Remus "I guess something's never change…"

While Remus ranted inwardly, his charming counterpart had become bored and was wheedling his way through the crowd and had finally come upon his dear friend and newly elected Head Boy, James Potter. Unfortunately, James was currently in a rather compromising situation with the Head Girl, a beautiful redhead named Lily Evans who has just recently given into James' constant pleas for a date. The two had begun seeing each other one month into the summer and hadn't come up for air since.

Sirius let out an exaggerated sigh. James and Lily momentarily halted their snog fest and turned towards their exasperated friend. James smiled at him, made a few rapid eye movements and vague gestures at Lily, who stood aside patiently, and Sirius, taking the hint rather begrudgingly, moved away from the two lovebirds.

He walked off, muttering angrily, when he noticed a certain greasy-haired classmate standing on the edge of the platform alone. Sirius smiled a grin to make the Cheshire Cat jealous - then changed direction swiftly, and strutted audaciously towards the hook-nosed boy. Remus turned around from his position a few meters away just in time to see the encounter unfold. Against his will, an admiring smirk appeared on the werewolf's face.

"Oi Snivellus! Had a good summer, you and that curvaceous creature on your face?"

"Wha- why you…"

"Why me? Well, because I wanted to compliment you on your crooked snout and its ever greasy companion, atop your head."

"You bloody prick, I'll ki-"

"You're going to kiss me? So you've been teasing me all along, have you?"

Sirius maintained a straight face and began to make kissing faces at the enraged Snape. Meanwhile, the rest of the school had crowded around the duo, anticipating another victory for Sirius the Divine, as he was referred to by a group of second-year Hufflepuffs. Remus remained a small ways from the group, chuckling as he watched his boyfriend's ridiculous antics. It was really incredible how muchhe adored Sirius – as was all that Sirius gave back in return.

Remus couldn't call it _love_, which he found too painful, on the off chance that Sirius wouldn't accept it. Even if he really thought that that was what it was. His attractive partner probably wouldn't agree, but the way Remus felt when he was with Sirius was unmatched. "With" meant anything: walks in Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand, picnics near the lake, staying up late to scrawl out essays on the properties of wolfsbane and Wendelin the Weird, chaste kisses during Charms, playing footsie at breakfast, rushed sex in the dormitory, groping in the Library…the list stretched on and on, forever.

Remus's pleasant list making came to crashing halt as he heard "_Rictusempra_" and a flash of silver light caught his eye. Before he could do anything, he heard the hysterical laughter of Severus Snape; the Slytherin's howling laughter echoed down the platform, loud and shrill enough to even attract the attention of James and Lily, still glued together in their secluded corner. Shaking his head, Remus headed slowly towards theadmiring crowd, wincing as Sirius took a bow and accepted the subsequent applause. He weaved his way through and stood silently to the side; Sirius looked over, saw Remus's less-than-happy glare, and quickly left the area. Remus followed him,far from the recovering Snape.

"Before I yell at you; did you remove the jinx?"

"No Remus, I left it on him so I could watch him piss in his pants."

"No need for sarcasm, Padfoot."

Remus's tone scared Sirius. He seemed so calm and collected outwardly, but just beneath the surface, Sirius could see him practically smoldering; he was simply furious. Worse yet, Sirius didn't know why.

"Right. Um, Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Pardon my language but…what are you so bloody mad about?"

"You can't possibly serious, Sirius."

His light eyes glimmered dangerously; Sirius could almost see sparks flying.

"Remus, let me put it this way. You've known me for what, seven years now? I've always done this sort of…shite. It's fun for everyone, you know, except Snivellus. But who really cares for him…bloody prick."

"What's you point Sirius?"

"I'm a prankster and a show off and you know it and you still love me. Why should I change now, and stop harassing that greasy-haired git? It's my last year at Hogwarts anyway, might s'well enjoy it."

"But that's my whole point! You're in seventh year now…Quidditch captain, top of the class in Defense Against The Dark Arts and Arithmancy, President of the Dueling Club, **and**, not to mention, voted Hogwart's Most Desirable five years running! What more attention could you possibly want?"

"My dear Moony, it's not about the attention…well not _just_ about the attention. It's the excitement, the thrill of the hunt-"

"You mean scouting out potential victims and people you hate? _That's_ exciting?"

"That's half the fun right there. And then the prank itself…I'm having an orgasm just thinking about it."

"Ohgross Padfoot…pull yourself together."

Remus began to smile; he couldn't really help it. Sirius had an absolutely infectious grin that made his slate-blue eyes twinkle and his pale skin dimple slightly at the corner of his mouth. He looked beautiful and Remus, in spite of his good intentions to scream at Sirius, was lost in the warmth of Black's smiling face.

"You're smiling! Aha, I win!"

"Shut up! Or, or…"

"Or what, my dear stuttering werewolf?"

"Or the physical portion of our relationship says _ta-ta_ for a week."

"You wouldn't!"

"Would."

"Wouldn't!"

"Would."

"Wouldn't!"

"Would."

"Would you two idiots mind continuing this in the train car? The train's about to leave!"

A simultaneous "Shite!" was heard as two laughing boys quickly grabbed up their possessions and jumped on the scarlet train, already moving out of the station. They began making their way down the corridor to their usual compartment, where James and Lily had already arrived. After placing their luggage in a nearby hold, Sirius suddenly cornered Remus into another empty compartment, closing and locking the door as they proceeded inside…

(to be continued…)

**Author's Notes**: So, let's see what we have here, shall we? Established Sirius x Remus and James x Lily…and plenty, really, plenty of Snivellus-bashing! It's a seventh year fic (hence the title) and it's nothing too serious (as of now)…read and review! Later.

Shuffle Queen

I finally fixed the scary third paragraph...hope you find it to your approval, guys!


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Harry Potter and that's why I have chosen to write this story

SLASH WARNING - But, I advise you to read it anyway and flame my ass as you please...I love reviews _that_ much!

Viewing Guide 

"Normal"is used throughout from normal dialogue and narration, and functions as "_Italics"_ in a flashback scene  
"_Italics_" denotes emphasis, characters' inner thoughts, or at a length, a flashback scene  
"**Bold**"signifies strong emotion or additional emphasis  
"Underline" is used very rarely in the actual fic body and signifies titles or notes

* * *

_Sentiments of Seventh Year_

**Part II**

Playful Puppies, Conversing Couples

Remus and Sirius stumbled inside, lips and limbs entangled. Sirius pushed him toward the back compartment, onto the dark seats lining the left side of the compartment. Remus fell hard on the dark green bench, his lustful boyfriend still kissing him, lips and tongues in passionate embrace. His arms snaked around Sirius's neck, slim fingers burying themselves in tousled black hair. In response, he encircled the lycanthrope's slender waist and torso, pulling him closer to his bare chest.

Sirius's hands began to move lower, fingers brushing Remus's inner thigh and moving slowly upwards. Remus's trousers suddenly seemed too tight – the throbbing between his legs amplified as Sirius stroked him teasingly through the fabric of his pants. The light-eyed boy moaned into his lover's mouth, before seizing Sirius's lips with his own again. He disentangled his right hand and made to move it lower, to ease his unbearable problem. Sensing Remus's utter agony, Sirius moved the other boy's hand away and started undoing the button on his pants. He eased Remus's trousers open, feasting his eyes on the sizable erection he had caused. Even through the plaid of his boyfriend's boxers, Sirius could see its clearly defined shape. He removed the garment slowly, hooking his thumbs under the elastic and pulling with deliberation. Remus nearly screamed – Sirius had long stopped kissing him and was now simply gazing. The grey-eyed boy grinned irresistibly at the other boy and slowly descended…

* * *

"You know James –" 

"Know what?"

"Shut up and let me finish before you start talking."

"Bloody hell, you have quite the temper…"

"Oh really?"

"All I did was interrupt you!"

"Yeah, so I asked you not to! What's the problem there?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"You yelled at me."

"James, I just…wait, are you being sensitive? Self-proclaimed King of the Quidditch field, Head Boy, and spoiled brat of Gryffindor – _that_ James, _my _James is being sensitive?"

"I don't like being yelled at…"

"You should be used to it by now…you were given detention the _second day of first year_ for turning Malfoy's owl into a flamingo!"

"But it's different with you…and I'm not a spoiled brat!"

Lily smiled genuinely and walked over to her disgruntled boyfriend. She bent down to eye level, watching his clear hazel eyes look up and widen at the sight of her.Kissing his cheek, shesat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighed, and looked up at him.

"What's different James?"

"C'mon Lils, you have to admit – there's quite a difference between you and McGonagall: eyes, faces, age, legs –"

"James!"

He smiled sheepishly, turned his head and kissed her hair, between strands of dark red.

"Then again…it just wouldn't be the same without the yelling, eh?"

"No James, it wouldn't."

"Good…then you win – I don't like change very much."

"That I know…you've had that teddy bear named – what? – oh right, Mr. Tibbles for –"

"Lily, keep it down! That is confidential information!"

"There's no one else here though."

"So?" he glanced around suspiciously "Someone could be listening…"

"Oh, shut up."

"…and here we go again."

"Well then, before we start another sparring match, mind letting finish my original thought?"

"Fire away."

"Well, I was going to ask you if you know why Sirius and Remus never showed up. I mean, I know they caught the train alright but we haven't seen them since then…"

"Ah, you're right…I wonder where they –"

He didn't finish his sentence, as he was caught off by a shriek. It wasn't a petrified cry, nor was it a result of overindulgent laughter. Rather, it belonged to someone in the throes of lust and sex.

James and Lily knew what it was.

James and Lily knew who it was.

…and suddenly, Lily's question had an answer.

"…"

"James."

"Lily."

"We should really try and er, warn them."

"You go if you like. I'm not about to be scarred for life."

"James! They're your best friends – you'd rather have them be caught by one of the teachers or monitors or…or Snape, for that matter?"

"Shite…never thought about _that_."

"Let's go, c'mon get up."

"One condition."

"What?"

"You go first."

Lily nearly shrieked herself in frustration, thought better of it and shot James a death glare instead. One piercing green stare later, the two were out of the compartment and heading down the dark passages of the train. They stopped to knock on doors as they proceeded, with no luck until they reached the end of the train car. Within the last berth, there could be heard soft moans and small yells. Although the car they resided in was well known as a favorite place for "encounters" between students (hence the lack of interest in Remus's shriek), it had also become a common place for checks by resolute prefects.

James gazed at the door with an understandable amount of discomfort. Lily, realizing and accepting this, moved him aside and rapped smartly on the door. Suddenly, there was silence within the room. Then, there was a scramble for clothes and articles, accompanied by a fair amount of tripping and cursing. A minute later, the door swung open. Remus and Sirius stood in the doorway, hair askew and lips swollen. The dark-haired boy wore his boyfriend's shirt atop unbuttoned jeans and mismatched shoes. Remus's jacket was thrown over his bare chest, pants on and buttoned, with no shoes at all.

At this point, James had turned around and was shaking in silent laughter. Even Lily couldn't control herself and dissolved into helpless giggles. Remus was puzzled until he looked at himself and then let his eyes take in Sirius's state. Before long the four were rolling with laughter, heaving as they stopped to catch their breath.

"So…" began Remus.

"So…what?" replied Lily.

"Well," Sirius explained, "I was so turned on by argument with Moony that after I won…"

"Liar…I won because I said 'would' last!"

"You still consider yourself a winner after all of this?"

"Good points…wait, Sirius, you just made logical, coherent sense! Oh, the gods have answered my prayers at last!"

James and Lily laughed again as Sirius tried glaring menacingly at Remus. He merely succeeded in making him laugh again. Pouting, he turned away childishly.

"Oh stop it Sirius. I said you won, no? It doesn't happen often – I'd savor the moment."

"Remus…" growled Sirius.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to kill you for that."

"Really, now?"

"Yes. Right here."

"If you actually did that every time you said it, I'd have died more times than Wendelin the Weird."

"Moony, you little –"

"Darling? Sweetheart? Sexy werewolf?"

"You are so de –"

"Devilish? I know…don't you just love it?"

The banter continued on, as it always did. James and Lily, still laughing, led the two bickering lovers back to their compartment, after having made sure they had returned to their original apparel. James had always found it amusing that the interruption tactic that Sirius so often used on others was being used against him by his own boyfriend. He laughed aloud and turned to Lily, who was lazily listening to Sirius and Remus argue about socks.

"Lily…"

"Yes James?"

"Sometimes, I really feel like we arealready married, with two children."

She pointed at their friendson the opposite side. "Those two?"

"Uh-huh."

"We're not too good at parenting yet, huh?"

James glanced at the two Marauders, who had now stopped their inane argument out of pure exhaustion, sleeping with their arms around each other.

"We're not so bad either."

(to be continued…)

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hehe, I stopped the first scene before it became too much. I don't like getting into that much detail about the actual sex – the foreplay is much better! Hope this chapter wasn't too bad…review! 

Shuffle Queen

* * *

Thanks to my Amazing Reviewers…

_Megsymalone_ – Oh, but Sirius x Remus slash is always hot, no? Hehe, yes Sirius is a devious little Marauder. Hot as hell too! And I'm sure you'll like the "compartment" scene…hehehe  
_Carwash007_ – Yay! Glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter too!  
_Madam Pudifoot_ – Oh Pudi, you're the best! And I really, really, hope you liked Part II…let me know!  
_Loethlin_ – You picky, picky girl. kidding Well, I'm happy you liked it aside from your quips, means a lot from an amazing author/artist like you!  
_PadfootStar_ – Well, I gave you my answers and hopefully, now that that's all cleared up, you'll enjoy this chapter as well. However, feel free to let me know what's wrong with it…feedback will only let me improve.  
_westkitsune_ – Ooh, you liked it! Michi, you're the best – maybe you'll like this new installment too, when you read it.  
_Mika-Weasley_ – Oh your fics are amazing…so you saying you like mine is so awesome! Cheers!


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Harry Potter and that's why I have chosen to write this story

SLASH WARNING - But, I advise you to read it anyway and flame my ass as you please...I love reviews _that_ much!

Viewing Guide 

"Normal" is used throughout from normal dialogue and narration, and functions as "_Italics"_ in a flashback scene  
"_Italics_" denotes emphasis, characters' inner thoughts, or at a length, a flashback scene  
"**Bold**" signifies strong emotion or additional emphasis  
"Underline" is used very rarely in the actual fic body and signifies titles or notes

* * *

_Sentiments of Seventh Year_

**Part III**

Longing Lily, Messy Marauders

The rest of the journey continued with little excitement – Remus received an owl from Peter, two hours before reaching Hogwarts, stating his reasons for absence on the last train trip down.

"Apparently," relayed Remus, "he woke up very late – alarm didn't go off at all – and there was no one home to wake him up…"

"Moony, how late did he get up?"

"It was…actually Sirius, take a guess."

"Hmm…nine o'clock?" Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders, knew very well of Peter's sleeping habits, or lack thereof. He rose no later than six every morning, often earlier. More than once, Wormtail had been victim to flying alarm clocks, violent pillow fights, and most frightening, screaming and attempted beating by a very cranky Sirius. He smiled warmly at the memory.

"No…later than that."

"Peter…later than nine? What the hell was he doing last night?"

"It seems to me," said Remus, scanning the letter, "that he was preoccupied by, holy hell!"

James, Lily, and Sirius jumped – it took quite something to make Remus exclaim like that. Only one thing Peter could've said would make him…

"**Peter's got a lady!**" the three screamed in unison. Lily simply stared, wondering what she had got herself into by saying "yes" to James that fateful day in July…

She ventured a word in to the current screech fest; "What's the big deal? You all have them." She glanced up at Remus and Sirius. "You know what I mean."

"But don't you see Lils?" said James earnestly, "It's Pete…the most awkward Gryffindor boy the house has ever seen, will ever see _(later to be disproved by Neville Longbottom)_…it's an absolute milestone, for Peter and the Marauders – hell, for Gryffindor too!"

Lily gave up; truthfully she had not much of a choice. It became impossible to get a word in edgewise as the three boys tried to write out a response to Peter, who had risen blissfully at eleven, when the train was leaving the station, and had taken a Portkey, arranged by Dumbledore, down instead. Amused, but bored, she left the compartment and headed to a bathroom to change into her school robes.

She walked down the corridor slowly, thinking about James and the new friends she had made as a result. There was no question in her mind; it was the best thing to have happened to her since that unforgettable day, during the summer before her first year, when she had received the letter from Hogwarts. Her only disappointment was that…she wished she would've said "yes" sooner. Even so, she'd make this first and only year with the Marauders a year to remember.

"_With those four,"_ she thought with a grin, _"there will never be so much as a dull moment."

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the older Marauders had finished their teasing letter to their missing companion and were now contentedly lounging in the spacious compartment, designed specifically for the Head Boy and Girl.

"You know Prongs, they must be crazy…"

"Sirius, who are you talking about? 'They' who?"

"'They' as in Hogwarts, I guess, Moony."

"Wait, why are they crazy?"

"James, this compartment's absolutely brilliant."

"That makes them crazy?"

"Well they gave it to you, didn't they? I'd call that crazy, giving such a nice little room to an arse like yourself, I mean –"

He didn't get a chance to finish – James dove straight at him and it was all Remus could do to move out of the way to prevent from being mauled. He couldn't help laughing though. They wrestled like children, giggling and poking, jokingly kicking or punching every now and then. It was far from seventeen, and seventh year, but it was Marauders all the way and to Remus…it was all that mattered.

There was a knock at the door and hearing no protest, simply the sounds of a James/Sirius scuffle, Lily slid open the door and joined Lupin in watching her idiot boyfriend and his best friend "fight". It was entertaining, and funny, and with a pang, she thought _"…something I could have had all along. Ah well…I have it now, I have _him_ now, the present's what matters and for that, I'm grateful."_

"What are thinking about so deeply Lily?"

"Oh nothing much Remus…other than those two idiots, nothing much."

"Lily…why are we with them?"

There was silence. Then, "I was about to ask that of you."

Before he could even answer, he and Lily were distracted as James and Sirius suddenly stopped their false altercation and began an intense discussion, most likely concerning a latest idea by the pranking duo. There was much grinning and laughter and mumbles being shared, all of which disturbed their respective counterparts, clearly sidelined and irritated.

"I feel left out Remus…"

"It's those two though…it's what they do. They don't even realize it but they have this bond and…wait Lily, you don't know the whole story of their friendship, do you?"

"No; it's the one thing James and I didn't talk about at all."

"Talking…when you weren't snogging?"

"Hahaha Remus – don't get started on snogging or I'll start talking about you and Sirius, finding deserted places in the library, or the Prefect's bathroom, when –"

"Lily, c'mon now, that's confidential!"

"Not after that last time in sixth year…now, if 'confidential' means only a hundred or so students in the library, then fine but…"

"Lily, please." Remus pouted earnestly, and she couldn't resist giving in."As for their friendship, I guess you can say it started way before Hogwarts. They've known each other for some time, probably since they were toddlers. Pureblood families…you know. Anyway, they were friends before they came to school but years spent together at Hogwarts only solidified the relationship. Then of course, the formation of the Marauders, the transformation into Animagi, which by the way, I still can't get over, the event with the Tree in fifth year, and of course, Sirius running away from home –"

"What?"

"Oh, you really don't know much about us, do you? God Lils, you really should've done more talking – all your kissing is costing me precious prank-making time." He winked good-naturedly at the two still deep in conversation. "Well," he lowered his voice "it's no new news that Sirius and his parents don't exactly get along. It got to a point where his mother said something absolutely hideous and he just couldn't take it. He left that very day, right in the middle of the summer before last."

"What did she say that was so bad? I mean, the Blacks in general, aside from the black sheep, pardon my pun, that is Sirius, have been known to say some downright disgusting things."

"He has yet to tell me and truth be told, I'm not sure I want to know. Rumor has it, by word of Slytherin and Lestrange, that is had something to do with _me_ specifically."

"Oh, I can only guess at what she said…I'm sure it wasn't pretty though Remus."

"I'm sure it wasn't – she's a real horror, Sirius's mother is. I can't imagine what he'll do when she finally croaks; he'll probably throw the biggest party UK's ever seen. Poor Sirius…really, I feel that even I'm in a better position. At least my parents love me, regardless of what I am and who I like."

"Do they know of er, your preferences?"

"Yeah, apparently my mum's known since I was twelve, whatever that's about. And about Sirius? Well, we've been officially dating, ah that word still sounds weird, for about a year. I told them last February, on Valentine's Day. They cried, even my father, they were so thrilled."

"Really? Oh Remus, that's wonderful! Just like my parents about Hogwarts – they still think it's the most amazing thing. I mean, my sister Petunia has just been getting worse but my parents are as supportive as ever. You know, it's nice that your parents are like that. James's too. Maybe that makes up for Sirius's."

"It can't make up for the damage that old hag has caused him but it's a start and hopefully, he'll learn to forget it and move on."

"Remus, in any case, he seems to have right now. Just look at them."

Remus turned and smiled widely. His compatriots had absolutely infectious grins on their faces and it was obvious they were ready to reveal their plan to Lily and him.

"Hey Lily…" she turned, as the other two began talking, "nice talking to you."

She grinned at him, "Same to you, Remus, same to you."

* * *

"You can't be serious, no shut up Sirius! Stop grinning every time I say "serious"…**ahhhhhhh**!" 

"Oh Lily, don't get so worked up…the prank will be so much fun, believe me!" Sirius's face lit up as he thought of his latest scheme, concocted in the last half hour by James and him.

"But it's so risky Sirius! Don't you think so too James?"

"I am not answering…best friend and girlfriend cornering me like this…shame on you!"

"Don't even try asking me Sirius – what James says stands. No pinning down your boyfriend like this."

"Oh Remus, you know you liked being pinned down…you always seem to like the bottom better anyway and –"

"Ah, stop it Sirius! God, not in front of other people at any rate…"

"Other people? You can't get any closer to family than this, right guys?"

"Sure Sirius, but as your heterosexual male best friend – no more talk of your sex life!"

"Do go on Sirius…it's most interesting…"

"See James?" said Sirius as his best friend sputtered. "Even your girlfriend wants me to continue…"

"But your boyfriend says 'no'…in fact, there's no time anyway. We have to change into robes – we'll be at the station in some ten odd minutes."

"So, we'll discuss the prank later then?"

"Yeah Lily…we have to run it by Peter too, although I doubt he'd say anything against it…it's brilliant!"

"Sirius?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Go change…and Sirius, while you're at it…?"

"What's that? You want to here more of my beautiful ideas…I –"

"Shut up."

"What? But I –"

Three exasperated voices filled the room…

"**SHUT UP!**"

"…"

"Good lord, if you wanted me to stop talking you could have just said so. I mean, it's not like I talk all the time or babble about inane subjects or flaunt by numerous qualities and…"

"Remus! Do something!"

Remus did the one thing he could do: he cut him off and effectively silenced him. True, they simply snogged for the next ten minutes, but they almost broke the record set by James and Lily, and dashed out, singing on their way to the carriages. Officially,it was to betheir final year at Hogwarts…it was the beginning of the end and it had started it out with a **bang!

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: Well, that was a weird chapter. Not much humor, or romance, or fore-smut…hmm, I don't even know how to describe it. A lot of filler stuff I guess and some information to set a storyline. Hope it was okay…tell me what you think in your reviews! Believe it or not, this is actually the longest chapter so far…imagine that…

Shuffle Queen

(thanks to my reviewers will be up shortly, I promise!)


End file.
